Charged-particle microscopy is a well-known and increasingly important technique for imaging microscopic objects, particularly in the form of electron microscopy. Historically, the basic genus of electron microscope has undergone evolution into a number of well-known apparatus species, such as the Transmission Electron Microscope (TEM), Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM), and Scanning Transmission Electron Microscope (STEM), and also into various sub-species, such as so-called “dual-beam” tools (e.g. a FIB-SEM), which additionally employ a “machining” Focused Ion Beam (FIB), allowing supportive activities such as ion-beam milling or Ion-Beam-Induced Deposition (IBID), for example.
In an SEM, irradiation of a specimen by a scanning electron beam precipitates emanation of “auxiliary” radiation from the specimen, in the form of secondary electrons, backscattered electrons, X-rays and cathodoluminescence (infrared, visible and/or ultraviolet photons), for example; one or more components of this emanating radiation is/are then detected and used for image accumulation purposes.
In a TEM, the electron beam used to irradiate the specimen is chosen to be of a high-enough energy to penetrate the specimen (which, to this end, will generally be thinner than in the case of a SEM specimen); the transmitted electrons emanating from the specimen can then be used to create an image. When such a TEM is operated in scanning mode (thus becoming a STEM), the image in question will be accumulated during a scanning motion of the irradiating electron beam.
As an alternative to the use of electrons as irradiating beam, charged particle microscopy can also be performed using other species of charged particle. In this respect, the phrase “charged particle” should be broadly interpreted as encompassing electrons, positive ions (e.g. Ga or He ions), negative ions, protons and positrons, for instance.
It should be noted that, in addition to imaging and performing (localized) surface modification (e.g. milling, etching, deposition, etc.), a charged particle microscope may also have other functionalities, such as performing spectroscopy, examining diffractograms, etc.
In all cases, a Charged-Particle Microscope (CPM) will comprise at least the following components:
A particle source, such as a Schottky electron source or ion source.
An illuminator, which serves to manipulate a “raw” radiation beam from the source and perform upon it certain operations such as focusing, aberration mitigation, cropping (with a diaphragm), filtering, etc. It will generally comprise one or more (charged-particle) lenses, and may comprise other types of (particle-)optical component also. If desired, the illuminator can be provided with a deflector system that can be invoked to cause its exit beam to perform a scanning motion across the specimen being investigated.
A specimen holder, on which a specimen under investigation can be held and positioned (e.g. tilted, rotated). If desired, this specimen holder can be moved so as to effect scanning motion of the specimen w.r.t. the beam. In general, such a specimen holder will be connected to a positioning system. When designed to hold cryogenic specimens, the specimen holder will comprise means for maintaining said specimen at cryogenic temperatures, e.g. using an appropriately connected cryogen vat.
A detector (for detecting radiation emanating from an irradiated specimen), which may be unitary or compound/distributed in nature, and which can take many different forms, depending on the radiation being detected. Examples include photodiodes, CMOS detectors, CCD detectors, photovoltaic cells, X-ray detectors (such as Silicon Drift Detectors and Si(Li) detectors), etc. In general, a CPM may comprise several different types of detector, selections of which can be invoked in different situations.
In the particular case of a dual-beam microscope, there will be (at least) two sources/illuminators (particle-optical columns), for producing two different species of charged particle. Commonly, an electron column (arranged vertically) will be used to image the specimen, and an ion column (arranged at an angle) will be used to (concurrently) modify (machine/process) the specimen, whereby the specimen holder can be positioned in multiple degrees of freedom so as to suitably “present” a surface of the specimen to the employed electron/ion beams.
In the case of a transmission-type microscope (such as a(n) (S)TEM, for example), a CPM will specifically comprise:
An imaging system (imaging particle-optical column), which essentially takes charged particles that are transmitted through a specimen (plane) and directs (focuses) them onto analysis apparatus, such as a detection/imaging device, spectroscopic apparatus (such as an EELS device), etc. As with the illuminator referred to above, the imaging system may also perform other functions, such as aberration mitigation, cropping, filtering, etc., and it will generally comprise one or more charged-particle lenses and/or other types of particle-optical components.
In a lithography imager (e.g. wafer stepper/wafer scanner), an actinic beam of radiation is used to pattern an energy-sensitive later of material (photoresist) that has been provided (e.g. spin-coated) on a surface of a substrate (e.g. semiconductor wafer).
Conventionally, the actinic beam has comprised a broad beam of photons (e.g. from a mercury lamp or laser), which pass through a mask/reticle and impart its pattern onto the photosensitive later. However, other types of lithography imager make use of charged particles, such as so-called “direct write” electron beam tools, which trace one or more electron beams over the photosensitive layer according to the desired pattern. Still other lithography imager concepts make use of ion beams. Analogous to the discussion above for a CPM, a lithography imager will also generically comprise a radiation source, illuminator and specimen holder, and will additionally comprise an imaging system in the case of mask-based lithography; moreover, it will generally comprise one or more detectors—though these will typically be used for purposes such as dose/uniformity calibration, positioning (overlay/alignment) verification, etc.
In what follows, embodiments may—by way of example—sometimes be set forth in the specific context of dual-beam microscopy; however, such simplification is intended solely for clarity/illustrative purposes, and should not be interpreted as limiting.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.